mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Shadowbaneleader/Folks
Alright, after making Keats and Ellen I was unsure of how and where to keep there Folks/summons. Someone told me it might be best to use a blogpost since I did not want to clutter up the pages of the characters. So here is the list of summons organized by realm and then by person as well as a short bit abut that summon. Faery Realm Ellen *Bargest - Under cover of darkness, the Bargest appears out of nowhere. They say that just before a famous person dies, it gathers the dogs in the area and starts howling. :: Destroy type, short range, charge. Mid MC use. *Boobrie - A giant, ferocious bird that lives near the water's edge and mercilessly devours any who approach. It's rumoured to transform into a horse and gallop across the water. :: Wind type, long range. Mid MC use. *Browney - The Browney loves to store the honey it recieves for helping humans with their domestic chores. But gets very sad as it's always knocking the honey pot over.:: Charm type, short range, delay. Low MC use. *Bug-a-boo - Adults often threaten their children with THE BUG-A-BOO WILL GET YOU IF YOU DON'T BEHAVE. But the Bug-a-boo loves children, and wishes they'd stop saying that. :: Non-elemental, charge, close range. Mid-low MC use. *Cait Sidhe - Sometimes appears in the human world in the form of a black cat. It can speak human language, but pride prevents it from doing so except on rare occasions. :: Sleep type, mid range, shoot gun, delay. Mid MC use. *Daru - The Daru is the metamorphosis of a mature oak tree. Often revered as the king of the forest, its presence and broad expansiveness have won over many a faery. :: Non-elemental, mid range, spred. Low MC use. *Henky - When the Henky dance, they hold on to one knee and jump around on the other foot. Playing with soap bubbles is a popular pasttime of late. :: Water type, charge, guided, mid range. Mid MC use. *Impet - This little friend is wicked and always up to no good, but it isn't very powerful. Sometimes seems to be kindly, but always has ulterior motives. :: Bond type, close range, delay. Low MC use. *Killmulis - The Killmoulis is friendly, and helps grind flour at water mills. When it gets lonely, it resorts to pranks to get attention so it can be quite a handfull. :: Shield type, all-round, takes one attack (power of that attack does not matter) per use. Low MC use. *Ogma - The Ogma's fierce appearance is merely a temporary form. Its true form is that of a gentle old man. Some worship it as a wise god who taught man how to read and write. :: Slash type, short range. Low MC use. *Pouke - This little faery is a mix of good and evil qualities. Loves mischief, but can be incredibly cruel in groups. :: Non-elemental, short-range, combos. Low MC use. *??? Keats *Andraste - The Andraste is revered as the "goddess of battle," but she simply doesn't look the part. In fact, Andraste herself is quite embarrassed about the whole thing. :: Destroy type, charge, long range, High MC use. *Bargest - Under cover of darkness, the Bargest appears out of nowhere. They say that just before a famous person dies, it gathers the dogs in the area and starts howling. :: Destroy type, short range. Mid MC use. *Bug-a-boo - ??? *Hinky Pinky - Its flame burning through the darkness guides unsuspecting travellers into swamps or over cliffs. Bands of them are often found at the site of Shipwrecks. :: Fire type, short range, combo. Low MC use. *Killmulis - The Killmoulis is friendly, and helps grind flour at water mills. When it gets lonely, it resorts to pranks to get attention so it can be quite a handfull. :: Shield type, all-round, takes one attack (power of that attack does not matter) per use. Low MC use. *Ogma - The Ogma's fierce appearance is merely a temporary form. Its true form is that of a gentle old man. Some worship it as a wise god who taught man how to read and write. :: Slash type, short range. Low MC use. *Pouke - This little faery is a mix of good and evil qualities. Loves mischief, but can be incredibly cruel in groups. :: Non-elemental, short-range, combos. Low MC use. *Poury - The Poury lives in abandoned ruins and scares people with its incessant loud noise. A volume louder than usual is a sure omen of misfortune to come. :: Eath type, short range. MC eater. *Treant - The Treant came into being when a spirit settled into a millennia-old tree. Having feet to run around with now makes it simply overjoyed. :: Non-elemental, dash attack. Low MC use. Warcadia Ellen *Ambush - The Ambush waits eagerly for the prey to step on the mines it's planted. It can be so deep in concentration, that the enemy will sneak up behind it. :: Destroy type, delay, mine, close-range. Low MC cost. *Barrager - The Barrager loves to blaze away, scattering bullets indiscriminately. For all its showy activity, it really doesn't accomplish much. :: Non-elemental, rapid fire, malti-summon, mid-range. Low MC cost. *Bullseye - They love nothing more than lining up and delivering a volley of fire. Placing great importance on teamwork, they become suddenly timid when alone. :: Non-elemental, malti-summon, delay, mid-range. Low MC cost. *Degasser - Its unbalanced apperance is due to training its right arm to the limit. Its movements are slow, but can pulverize just about anything with a single blow. :: Desrtoy type, charge, close range. Mid MC cost. *Ga-boi - An upgrade of the Ga-dearg, the Ga-boi is the latest weapon. Since the guerrillas can run away so quickly, it hasn't been particularly effective thus far. :: Thunder type, short range, combos. Low MC cost. *Gargantua - Plagued by the Gargantua's long-range fire, the guerrillas planned a sneak attack on it, but no-one has volunteered to carry this out yet. It is the most powerful weapon in the Robot Army, but it has met no enemy that requires its full power. It is a machine, so it feels no discontent about this fact. :: Destroy type, longe range artilery. High MC cost. *Hawk - The Hawk are minor guerrillas who want to foil their superiors even more than the enemy. They come up with plans, but are to timid to carry them out. :: Non-elemental, malti-summon, mid range. Low MC cost. *Patriot - Always at the front stopping the enemy attack, the face on each Patriot's shield shows a different emotion. :: Gaurd type, frontal continuous . Mid-low MC cost. *Worthog - People who see the Worthhog approach its targets and drop bombs so casually, feel a chill of fear and a strong sense of outrage against war in general. :: Non-elemental, long range, barrage.Mid MC cost. Keats *??? ???3 Ellen *??? Keats *??? ???4 Ellen *??? Keats *??? ???5 Ellen *??? Keats *??? ???6 Ellen *??? Keats *??? ???7 Ellen *??? Keats *??? Extra Ellen *Quasarilli - A doll that received it's soul through an honest and pure prayer. This folk grants the wishes of children, but never in the form they expect. :: Wind type, charge, tringle lines. Low MC use Keats *Quasarilli - A doll that received it's soul through an honest and pure prayer. This folk grants the wishes of children, but never in the form they expect. Earth type, combo, short-contact range. Low MC use *Maximilian - The only drawback of Maximilian's unbeatable armour is that it severely limits sight. He acts like a lone wolf, but in fact is lost without a pack. Destroy type, charge, close range, malti-hit. MC eater. Category:Blog posts